


【排球｜牛及】牛奶棒（完）

by lazyevalina



Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 牛島若利X及川徹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina
Summary: ※牛島若利 X 及川徹※練筆小段子※沒有肉的啦哈哈哈今天的我是清水120分的我！
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004193
Kudos: 2





	【排球｜牛及】牛奶棒（完）

放學時刻，麵包店裡總是擠滿了學生，及川徹也不例外，但他的俊臉並沒有讓他得到太大的優惠，女學生們並不會因為他比較帥就讓他先搶麵包先結帳，反而被擠在店裡偷吃豆腐——就算沒有真正摸到，但能近距離接觸帥哥就是一個爽字！

「麻煩讓讓！讓讓！」習以為常的及川徹舉高托盤，試圖在不構成性騷擾的情況下穿過兩排女生去搶放在最裡面的牛奶麵包。

然而誰理會他啊！牛奶麵包是這家店的招牌，當及川徹終於擠到架子前發現最後一個牛奶麵包被挾走了！人生幻滅！

不行！他已經連續三天沒有吃到牛奶麵包了！他今天一定要吃到！

於是及川徹抬起頭來想獻個媚，請對方把牛奶麵包讓給他，結果一抬頭居然是牛島若利。

「這位同學，你的牛奶麵包能不能讓——小牛若你為什麼會在這裡啊！」

「我來買麵包。」牛島若利仗著巨人體型為兩人在狹窄的麵包店撐出一片空間。

然後下一秒就被臭罵。

「你們兩個擋在前面不結帳是要當變電箱嗎！不買就出去！」

「抱歉。」牛島若利來不及跟及川徹解釋，只好先轉身去結帳，及川徹的心神都被牛奶麵包勾走了，於是亦步亦趨地跟上對方腳步。

牛島若利與及川徹來到麵包店外，及川徹還在想要用什麼理由買走小牛若手上的牛奶麵包，只見麵包直接遞到他眼前。

「給你。」

「啊？」

「你喜歡吃牛奶麵包，這個給你。」

「你怎麼會知道我喜歡吃牛奶麵包？不，這不是重點，重點這不是你要吃的嗎？」及川徹狐疑地盯著食物，再看向一號表情的牛島若利。

牛島若利把麵包放到對方手中。「你看起來非常想吃。我可以買其他的東西吃。」

「謝了！」及川徹饞了三天，真的不能再忍受了，先吃為敬。

然而就在他拿出麵包準備大快朵頤時，一群女學生嘻嘻哈哈地出了店門撞到他，身形不穩的狀況下，麵包脫手而出，排球選手的習慣頓時凌駕理智：及川徹觸球一次，牛島若利試圖出手調整路線，麵包卻像調皮的球砸到手指、彈跳、然後擊中了牛島若利的褲襠。

「......」

「......」

「......對、對不起。」

兩個身高一八零的男人頓時沉默，嚇得撞人的女學生們大氣都不敢吭一聲，道歉聲音小如蚊蚋。

「我的麵包！」及川徹一個跪地，滑到牛奶麵包的陳屍現場，撿起了爆漿的牛奶麵包。「小牛若你為什麼不接好啊！你還是接應嗎！我的麵包啊！」

「那是我買的麵包。」牛島若利看著沾在褲襠處的牛奶醬，不知為何也同感了及川徹的哀傷。「但我應該接住的。」

「你說說你現在要怎麼賠給我啊！」及川徹悲傷欲絕，一把扯住牛島若利的褲頭還拽了兩下。「都是你挾走了我的牛奶麵包啦！」

牛島若利快手拉住褲子。「及川，你先起來。」

「為什麼及川大人要起來啊！你害我吃不到耶！」

「不是我害你的。」

「就是你害我的！」

牛島若利陷入兩難：若鬆開手，他就無法抓住褲子；若不鬆手，他就無法抓起及川。

「及川，你先起來。有人在拍照。」牛島若利已經看見有人圍過來了。

「欸？」及川徹轉過頭，剛好有人按下快門，然後他瞬間意識到這個姿勢過於曖昧，一秒起身站得遠遠的，讓牛島若利正面曝光。「咳、咳咳，這是個誤會。」

「的確是。」

「及川大人我，大人有大量就不跟你計較你害我吃不到牛奶麵包的事了！」及川徹飛紅的耳朵抓著牛奶麵包不顧情義地跑走了，徒留牛島若利一臉正氣默默地拿出手帕把褲襠與地上的髒汙清乾淨。

  
♂♂♂  


然而明天青城與白鳥澤的校內網站出現了《青城及川徹當眾表演吸食牛奶棒》、《爆！白鳥牛若與青城及川當街上演口Ｏ》等等標題，及川徹差點沒被叫去臭罵一頓。

「我沒有！是牛奶麵包啊！」

及川徹，花樣年華的十七歲，領悟人生好難的道理。

（完）


End file.
